Origin of Pegasus Saint
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Why Pegasus Saint always become the pillar of holy war? The beginning, the origin of the saint that called as the great sinner of heaven DISCONTINUED but NOT abandoned, please read Author Note in new chapter, it's IMPORTANT announcement!
1. Stallion that descend from heaven

**disclaimer: I am a girl~ and you know what the gender of Saint Seiya author is~**

**this would be only 2 chaps. I have not check anything btw...  


* * *

**

**Prologue of legend~  
**

In the age of myth, Athena descended from heaven as the ruler of earth. Her almighty father had inherited the earth to her. It had been years since she ruled the earth with her saints as the guardian, even though war after war had raged through the land again and again, peace would always return. The goddess of wisdom loved earth like a mother, human might had their lack but unlike immortal God they lived their life to its fullest for their beloved one. The noble example of this trait was her saints, they had fought for the sake of all human race with sweat, tears and blood. She couldn't beg for better guardian than her saints.

Today she called twelve Gold Saints for a brief meeting, Athena chuckled at how hasty her loyal saints was coming to her temple. They also looked a bit tense on her presence; they must be expecting another God had declared war against them again. The beautiful voice of Athena echoed, "Rest assured my saints, I simply called all of you for a brief meeting…" She added with a smile, "Nothing urgent… however…"

The twelve saints kneeled before her in three rows, none of them replied till Sagittarius saint found his voice. "Is there something you wish for us to do? If that so I…"

Athena shook her head, "No… but first of all I would like you to stand up, show me your face…" The goddess commanded softly.

One by one stood up from their position then lifted up their face hesitantly, it was well known fact that deity deemed that human should treat them with utmost respect. Speaking with deity without kneeling was insolence as it as if the human see themselves as God's equals. But Athena was different, she never asking for respect but earned it from them with her kindness and wisdom.

"Is there something that bothering you Lady Athena?" Capricorn asked.

"Well…" Athena trailed off, "I feels familiar cosmo is coming closer…"

Scorpio raised an eyebrow, "Another god?"

Athena shook his head, "I am not sure but last night it stopped right around the entrance of sanctuary and circling us till now…" Murmur was heard from the saint at Athena's revelation, Athena maybe looked not worried about this intruder but she looked so concerned. What might confuse a goddess of wisdom like her?

"Do you want us to look for this intruder Lady Athena?" Taurus asked.

Athena shook his head, "I feel no hostile intention beside…" Athena closed her eyes, then when she opened it shock clearly written on her fair face. "It's coming!"

"!"

* * *

* * *

Athena walked to where her statue stood, followed closely by her saints who looked panic. They didn't expect their goddess to dash so quickly from her throne all the way here without a word, they hoped it was not a danger. They stopped around six feet away from their goddess; she was looking up to the peak of her statue with relieved face. The saints followed the goddess's eyes and found a white light perched on the top of statue's helmet.

Athena stretched out her hands, "Come here… don't worry, they are my saints…" Athena said in soothing voice, "They will not harm you."

The gold saints looked at each other, the blond Virgo muttered. "I feel no hostility… whatever it is, the cosmos felt so pure like deities."

Aries nodded, "But not exactly felt like Lady Athena's or other God's either…"

Their murmur cut short as white blur passed them with speed of light, their mantle blew like they had been hit by violent wind. The white creature then maneuvered back to earth and landed few feet away from Athena. The gold saints can't help but amazed at the creature that they though as an intruder few moments ago. It was a white horse with huge regal wing on its back, the legendary servant of Gods, Pegasus.

Pegasus not completely looked alike with what had been said in myth, it didn't looked like just a white stallion with wings. It was taller than normal horse and its golden mane was long, all the way to its torso. Pegasus wore armor just like other god's servant, each of its legs wrapped by pure white armor all the way to its knee, its torso also covered by armor that carved gold color carving, there were two hole where it's wing protruding. Half of the top of its head also covered in white metal, its golden eyes gazed at them with calculating look.

"It's been quite a long time Pegasus, since last time I saw you…" Athena greeted.

Pegasus gave a curt nod, "Yes… it's been a while." A deep voice echoed on their mind, the sacred horse was talking to them through their cosmos.

Athena reached out then wrapped her arms around its neck, "Why you are here?" She asked softly, "Wouldn't Apollo or Eos worried and looking for you?"

* * *

From afar Gold saints who was listening to their conversation can't help but commenting, "So it's true Pegasus helping Apollo, Eos and Zeus with their task… even though Almighty Zeus is absent by now, other Gods would be bothered by Pegasus's absence… wouldn't they?" Pisces asked to no one, worries painted on his fair face. It wouldn't do them any good if other Gods marched to earth because of Pegasus.

"I don't think Athena-sama would want senseless war with other god over Pegasus." The Capricorn saint muttered, "It would return to heaven sooner or later, it might just miss our goddess."

"I don't feel like want to return to Olympus…" Pegasus said calmly, before Athena could open her mouth to ask Pegasus cut her in. "They don't know I am here… since when I need permission to leave from them?" It huffed indignantly.

All gold saint was shocked at Pegasus's words, "Please tell me that I misheard what Pegasus said just now." Scorpio muttered in horror. "We don't need extra horse in stable."

Aquarius raised an eyebrow at Scorpio. "Since when we have stable in sanctuary?" He pointed out tonelessly, "We even never need a horse…" You never need any transportation if you can teleport and move with the speed of light.

"As much as I like to think that's the case…" The Virgo saint began, "Pegasus wouldn't descend to earth without permission, if only for visiting Athena-sama." He pointed out in lofty tone.

The rest of the saints looked at the Indian Virgo, "Are you implying it might have running away from Olympus?" Aries asked with horrified face.

Virgo shrugged, "Perhaps…" As much as he disliked that possibility, Pegasus might be servant of Olympian but he was not just that. Its presence here might invite war, ridiculous but it was possible to happen.

It was well known fact that for Olympian, Pegasus was their pride. In the past many had seek possession of Pegasus, hoping to be able to tame the mighty horse. But the horse despite of its beauty was another epitome of demon rose of Pisces, Pegasus looked so pure and innocent but many human had been killed by its hoofs on their quest to tame it. According to history only two mortals ever granted permission to ride it. Since the last two mortal riders only deities ever rode Pegasus, proving the superiority of Gods over human.

Pegasus closed its amber eyes as it enjoyed the Goddess caresses her fingers over its mane, "I don't want to return to Olympus ever again…"

Athena gasped, "Why?" She blurted out, "Other gods will looking for you, for them you…"

"I am a nice horse to help their errand…" Pegasus said as rolled its eyes in annoyance, "Lord Zeus is absent now and no one in Olympus have control over me, I had brought dawn for Eos… sun for Apollo every single day... My obligation to them is over… "

"Obligation?" Athena repeated, "Pegasus… you who have been so loyal to Gods in all task that given to you, why… you sounds so displeased?" She asked softly.

The white horse narrowed its eyes, "I did what they told me to because I though it's always a right thing to serve Gods." The gold saints swore they saw Pegasus sighed, "But it seems I would never be content in servitude, for someone like them… gods they might be but they are nowhere near noble."

All gold saints paled at Pegasus's remark, they had fought with Gods for Athena and human race but never in their right mind thinking of insulting Gods like Pegasus did. Athena looked calm but she turned her eyes away from Pegasus as if ashamed. "Pegasus… what happened?" She asked even though she can guess.

"The usual…" Was its curt reply and all Athena needed, as her face blushed deep red, the goddess looked more than ready to jump into nearest hole in shame. "I am sure you don't want to listen the details." Pegasus added.

Athena looked up to Pegasus, her eyes looking for answer. "Did you already decide to…"

"Yes…" Pegasus cut her in, "Gods no longer deserve my servitude, let them rage in humiliation as some low yet convenient servant like me dare to defy them…"

Gasps and shocked voice echoed among Gold saints as that day one creature, Pegasus dared to defy Gods. And this is the beginning of a legend… the legend of great sinner of heaven, God slayer… but no one knew, not yet as it was just a beginning.

* * *

**Review please?**


	2. Pegasus' wrath & Gold saint's day

**Sadly this fic would be 3 chap, sigh... I expect it to be shorter but somehow it become so much longer that I want it to be DX I have to complete this one soon as I want to write the sequel soon! Enjoy... **

**Disclaimer: No money come from this, and I am not Japanese~

* * *

  
**

Unnerving presence…

That was what all Gold saints felt about Pegasus, it wasn't they dislike Athena's guest. Their goddess claimed Pegasus was one of her best friend, and they had no intention to offend the said friend. But still they were worried of what might caused by this guest, Pegasus after all… Olympian's favorite. As much as they loved their goddess and how much they hated to be reminded not all God as virtuous as Athena was. There were so many things that might happen because of Pegasus alone, they wouldn't be surprised if any God descend to Sanctuary.

Gold saints fully expect an assault, especially Apollo and Eos. God they might be, but those two unlike Athena, had bad reputation. Depends on how you look at it though. Not to mention Pegasus seemed had bad temper whenever Athena wasn't around, Scorpio and Libra was the example of those who almost became target of the celestial horse's fury. Pegasus disliked human or any creature's stares at him, after a run from Pegasus' hoof other saints learned that you better ignore his presence. Libra and Scorpio had declare that they had run of their life that made them prefer Hades's specter or Poseidon's marina any day.

It was another normal day when Scorpio dragged Aquarius by hand all the way to Virgo temple despite of his cold protest. Followed closely by the fair saint of Pisces who chuckled, together with Sagittarius at their friend's antics and Capricorn who looked indifferent but also amused by the sight.

On their way they found Libra already waiting for them with a big grin on his face. "Yo! Ready for a picnic?" He asked cheerfully as walked together to Temple of Maiden.

"Yep!" Scorpio answered with equal enthusiasm.

"Watch your mouth." Aquarius warned, "Virgo would likely erase all sense you have including all that would be sorely missed if he heard you want to have a picnic in his Twin Sala garden."

Sagittarius nodded nervously, "You know how scary Virgo could be when it comes to his sacred property… and activity." He shivered, "I almost spend the rest of my life lip-sync when I spoke too loud for his taste when he was meditating nearby."

"Seriously?" Pisces raised an eyebrow. "He is not the most patient saint but I don't think he would go that far."

"My fault for trying to strike a conversation when he didn't want to…" Sagittarius admitted sheepishly, "He only took it for one day though…"

Capricorn sighed, "May I remind all of you again, this is a meeting _not _a picnic." He stated sternly.

Scorpio laughed, "But still… sitting on Virgo's garden can be counted as picnic! I even bring some ouzo with me!" He said as raised his hand that held a water skin. He turned around to face his friends, "You guys are too tense! Just relax!"

Libra blinked when an unbelievable sight was spotted behind Scorpio, he gulped. "Uhm… Scorpio… behind you…"

"Yeah?" He asked then turned around to face horror of the day, Virgo with all his glory clutching on his beads with anger painted on his face. Behind him was Aries who tried to calm the Virgo saints without much success. "Uhm… Virgo I just…" Scorpio gulped, it was a well-known fact, among gold saints Virgo and Aries were the most talented in hiding their cosmos. Not even other gold saints can track them before either announced their presence. It was a popular running gag in sanctuary for any of gold saints except Aquarius to be scared out of their wits, whenever one of the two appeared from nowhere. It's not like Aries or Virgo liked to surprise their comrades, hiding their cosmos already as normal as breathing for them so sometimes they didn't aware of it themselves.

Virgo smiled coldly, "As far as I remember… I never agreed to let you to use Twin Sala garden as meeting place; my temple is fine… do I need to remind you that I agreed with this due to my temple located in the middle?" He asked calmly, his beads however was moving like a dancing cobra as if warning the other saints of its master's wrath. "If you dare to step on my garden for picnic… Scorpio… Libra."

"**Yes?" **Libra and Scorpio squeaked in chorus, they were sure they had lost some respect from their fellow saints with squeaking like a girl. But then again who wouldn't in their situation?

"You will pay if you dare… and throw that drink away. I never allow such thing in my temple." Of all Golden Saints only Aries and Virgo didn't drink any alcoholic drink, much to their annoyance to call the two, real saint among saints.

"Virgo calm down…" Aries was now holding Virgo back from advancing, "They are just joking."

Virgo faced his friend and gave him an odd look, "Whatever… "

* * *

"Good morning…" a calm voice echoed on their mind, if not for their dignity all Golden saints would not hesitate to jump because of shock. They turned their head around to see the newcomer to make sure it wasn't their mind was playing trick on them. It was indeed heavenly horse Pegasus who greeted them; it was hovering right above them before landed gracefully.

They knew it wasn't a wise move to stare at Pegasus, and they have been warned about it. But still they can't turn away from the sight of brown mop on Pegasus's head. Maybe Pegasus would be so kind to spare them from his hoof since the sight was so… fascinating.

"Good morning Pegasus…" Aries replied politely, "Uhm, may I know…" The Aries saint squinted his eyes at the brown mop, trying to guess what was it. "Where do you found that boy?" He finished.

Pegasus was silent as if trying to find the best way to describe what happened, "Ah this?" He asked as his eyes rolled to the boy. "I somehow picked **it** up near the north border of Sanctuary."

All Gold saints sweat-dropped, did Pegasus just now was telling them that he picked that boy as if he was an abandoned puppy? The bravest or rather too curious for his own good, Scorpio asked. "How that happened… and why?"

Much to their relieve Pegasus wasn't offended and replied lazily, "Happened when you poke your nose to random hole on the ruin which caused random toddler climbed up your head… and since I am already here…" Pegasus trailed off, "Can you kindly take this off of me? Please?" Pegasus asked politely but its annoyance was clear. Then he turned to the nearest gold saint, "Aries?"

"Ah… hai?" The Aries saint slowly approached the heavenly horse, despite of its beauty since few days it showed its real nature Pegasus for them was no different than wild animal that might bite. Aries was nervous as he reached out his hands to take away the toddler from Pegasus's head, but because he was too slow, the toddler surprisingly able to crawl away to Pegasus's neck, "Ahh? Come here… little boy…" Aries tried to convince the toddler that kept crawling from neck to stomach, leg then up to its neck again.

"Ant? Flea?" Libra mumbled absentmindedly.

Scorpio whistled, "Wow… that toddler is quite talented."

"I don't think this is a right time to admire him Scorpio…" Aquarius said coldly.

"Take it off of me!" Pegasus yelled on their mind angrily.

"Hai!" Aries replied as rushing to Pegasus's left side where the brunette toddler crawled to, it was not suppose to be hard if only Aries didn't panic, how restless Pegasus was with striking its hoof to earth just made him panic even more.

Capricorn turned to Virgo, "This doesn't look good… should we help him?"

"No… if we crowded around Pegasus… it would lose its temper!" Sagittarius warned.

Virgo sighed then rushed to Pegasus to help his friend, it was unnerving to approach Pegasus when it raised its front legs as if it wanted to crush you. He carefully ducked its hoof then grabbed the toddler from Pegasus's back. "Now… let go boy…" Pegasus calmed down when it realize the Virgo saint managed to get his hands on the brunette toddler, much to disappointment the toddler grabbed Pegasus's long mane to prevent him to be lifted away from the heavenly horse, "Ah… "Virgo grabbed the toddler's hand carefully, trying to open his fist gently. "Stop it… Aries help me!"

"Okay…" Aries answered tiredly.

"I am reaching my line of patience…" It stated.

All gold saints paled, it might killed the little boy at this rate, "Wait Pegasus… " Sagittarius exclaimed in panic, "Calm down… we will get him off of you soon!"

"Then do it soon!" Pegasus snapped.

* * *

Aried calmed a bit as Pegasus at least managed to be calmer and no longer squirming. "Virgo hold him for a while…" He asked.

"Daa!" The boy yelped as Virgo turned his position to sit on his left arms, but the boy still hold on Pegasus's mane much to its irritation. "Kyaa ha ha ha!" Much to their surprise Aries began to tickle the boy's stomach. The little boy's body shook in laughter and soon he released his hold on Pegasus's mane, Virgo who didn't want to give the boy any chance to recover and latched himself on Pegasus again, quickly turned the boy around so his face faced the Virgo's chest.

Sagittarius cheered, "Good job Virgo, Aries… thanks goodness…" even Aquarius sighed in relieve as crisis had passed.

Aries sighed in relieve, it was one hell of situation! "Anyway… Virgo is he alright?"

"Hm?" Virgo murmured as rotating the boy around to examine him like an antique object. " I am sure he is completely fine…"

"Daa!" The boy squirmed, feeling uncomfortable with how Virgo treated him.

"He is not an object you know!" Aries scolded. "Give him to me." The Aries said as stretched his hands out to Virgo who was more than willing to give the boy to his friend. "Hello there…" Aries cooed softly as held the boy gently on his hand.

Sagittarius saint quickly joining Aries, "What a sweet boy, where do you come from?" He asked.

"Can he talk?" Virgo asked out of curiosity.

"Yes… baby language." Aries replied curtly.

* * *

**Okay... what goldies and Athena would do to the baby? XD Well toddler I mean... please leave comment of what you think. I have not check anything BTW but maybe later~ **and What's going on between Virgo and Aries is not yaoi or whatever~ This is a safe fic~

BTW I only use constellation as the name for first gen of gold saint to avoid OC feel, and naming them is too troublesome. I think how Tenshirogi-sensei and Kurumada-sensei named them is so carefully selected so thinking of it would be so I think this way you can imagine those you familiar with such as Shura for capricorn, Shion or Mu for Aries and so on... I lean heavily on Asmita for Virgo though as I think SHijima and Shaka wouldn't behave like Virgo I wrote here. BTW... sadly I have to put warning of tragedy and character death for the next chap! SOb SOB ;_;


	3. Fake Origin & Unworthy Rider

**I really want to finish this story soon as my hands is itchy to start the sequel! DXXX**

**btw... sadly this would be 4-5 chap~ geeze this story become harder to write~ BTW no update of anything till the mid of next month~  


* * *

**

Olympus

Eos the goddess of dawn rose from her home at the edge of Oceanus, strolled down the corridor of Olympus palace which the path barely seen among the clouds. The goddess crowned with a tiara or diadem and with the large white-feathered wings of a bird, her chestnut hair flew like wave of ocean. She was rushing and didn't care of saffron-colored robe entangle itself on some branches when she went across garden inside Olympus palace that belongs to Demeter. As soon as she reached massive white door that carved with gold, Eos opened it with a loud bang exposing the occupants of the room.

The goddess of dawn wrinkled her nose as the scene before her was not worthy to be seen by someone like her, "Pardon my intrusion… milord, but this is urgent."

Zeus crooked his neck to Eos, reluctantly releasing the servant who sat on his lap then murmured something to her ears. The beauty blushed furiously as hopped off his lap then rushing pass Eos to the exit of the room. "What urgent matter this might be Eos? Another man you wish to abduct to be your lover?" Zeus asked as ran his fingers through his golden locks, despite of him fathered many god and goddess, Zeus still had his youthful appearance made him looked no older than his sons, he wore white tunic that embroidered by golden thread which looked like his hair that reached all the way to his waist.

Eos blushed deep red as anger and shame flashed on her eyes, "No milord… it's Pegasus, how long you intend to ignore his disappearance?"

The King of God chuckled softly, "Pegasus… so it's him who you miss so? Eos?" He asked without expecting an answer as he added, "I am not ignoring it but allow him to do as he pleases." As he added, 'for now' silently on his mind.

"But milord… Pegasus is ours! A stallion that worthy to be our steed, would you let a mortal to ride him again?" She asked indignantly, "From the deepest part of my heart I can't bear the though he deserve a mere mortal as a rider!"

"My though exactly…" Apollo said as entered the throne room without ceremony, "A magnificent creature such as Pegasus should only ever belongs to God." He stated arrogantly.

Eos looked at Apollo with questioning look, wondering if the god of sun misses Pegasus as much as her. Zeus interrupted her though, "So… that's all you wanted to say Eos? Apollo? Pegasus indeed went without permission… to who knows where…"

"He might went back to Muses…" Eos suggested.

Zeus shook his head; "Look for him in fountain Hippocrene, on the Muses' mountain Helicon… if you wish to do so." The king of God muttered mildly, "I bet you will not find him there."

"Then father, do you know where he might be?" Apollo asked as raised an eyebrow, "I will not ask where, as I am sure you wouldn't tell us."

The god of thunder chuckled softly, "Maybe…" He replied in amused tone. "Anyway…" He trailed off as stood up, "I have another appointment to do."

Eos scoffed, "Appointment with another beauty in your bed I presume? Milord…"

Zeus passed by Eos and Apollo as laughed out loud, "Well… it's rare for Hera to be away for so long in her own temple." Then he left the throne room with loud bang of closed gate.

At the look Eos shot at him Apollo scoffed, "Don't look at me! I might be younger than my father but I never as wild as him!" The god of sun muttered indignantly. "I am the god of sun… which gave its light to the world, I have no fault."

"Talking about fault…" Eos rolled her eyes, "Aren't you too proud to admit anyone might be better than you? Especially in music?" The goddess laughed out loud, "Everyone knows you ever cheat in one of music competition you had in the past, if I am correct it's…"

"Enough Eos! As a honorable musician I also ever admit someone might be better than me!" Apollo denied.

Eos smirked, "And who is it? Orpheus?" At Apollo's nod Eos laughed even more, "When he was so talented to the point even Hades touched by his music, Orpheus is your son… if anything his talent would just boosting your pride! Arrogant man…"

"Hm… say whatever you want Eos. But back to Pegasus… don't you think it's strange?" He asked as began to walk to the exit followed closely by Eos.

The goddess of damn narrowed her eyes, "About… how careless our lord about Pegasus, but in the same time…"

"He is hiding something from us for sure, I wonder if what he is hiding is about…" Apollo trailed off as locked his eyes at fair goddess, urging her to continue his sentence.

"Origin of Pegasus?" Eos continued as inclined her head a little at Apollo who opened the gate, "Wonder why Lord Zeus hide his origin…"

They walked through massive corridor in silence before Apollo broke it, "In myth which we have been told… Pegasus was born from Medusa when she was killed by hero Perseus…"

Eos nodded, "Her blood fell to the sea and Pegasus was born from sea foam, the way he was born almost the same as Aphrodite's but…" The goddess narrowed her eyes as her left hand holding her chin. "Pegasus was said as the child from union between Poseidon and Medusa."

Apollo shook his head as chuckled amusedly, "Huh… but it was hard to believe it, because this story involved my sister a little."

"Athena?" Eos asked curiously, "What Athena did to Medusa was understandable, no matter how forgiving and lenient she is… whether she like it or not she had to punish Medusa, you know… what she had done is the biggest crime to God."

Apollo rolled his eyes, "Just in case you forget… that time Athena was in war with Poseidon." He pointed out dryly.

Eos' eyes widened, "Medusa… become Athena's priestess not long before, she was a spy?"

"Or she betrayed Athena for Poseidon…" Apollo muttered calmly, "Too bad Poseidon is sealed now so…"

"We can't ask about the truth of Pegasus' birth." She concluded.

Apollo rolled his eyes, "Can you ask that to my grumpy uncle even if he is here?" At Eos' flushed face he laughed, "Anyway… this story is true or not for me sounds more like a cover up story to hide a truth. It's just too convenient… Poseidon created horse from sea foam which is why Pegasus associated right away to him."

"Sounds too fake for you?" Eos asked curiously.

"It's not that Eos…" Apollo drawled, "Fake or not… I don't care but there is something that make me feel uneasy." His eyes widened, "Oh by all laurel leaves on Daphne's tree! How come I didn't realize until now?"

Eos raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"According to the myth, Pegasus was born in the middle of war between Athena and Poseidon, but he came to our knowledge right after Poseidon have been sealed, even if the story of his origin is fake we can't confirm it… but to go as far to involve Poseidon and Athena in this lie means there is a very big secret…" Apollo said as his face paled even more, "My little sister in her point of view also as clueless as we are for sure… Athena despite being involved knows nothing."

"Are you kidding me Apollo? Pegasus is our steed… why have to hide his origin that badly?" Eos muttered in confusion, "What they hope to achieve?"

Apollo raised his hand to his eye level, "I don't know but somehow… I think…" He gulped, "We better of not knowing… as this secret might make us killed…"

"!"

Eos shuddered because she can feel how Apollo's cosmos waver in fear, as if he though he better of never thinking of it. "It can be that bad… Apollo?" She called as the god of sun walked faster leaving her behind, "Wait! Apollo, I don't understand!"

The god of sun groaned, "Like I said… we better of not knowing and never understand! If you are curious… fine!" Apollo snarled, "Try to find out by yourself! Now, leave me alone!" Then he teleported to who knows where, leaving Eos in confusion.

* * *

Sanctuary

No one would expect Pegasus was thinking the same thing as Apollo in the same time, "Leave me alone…" Pegasus muttered through telepathy to toddler who obviously didn't get it. But then again celestial steed had no knowledge of baby language under his wings, as for the toddler didn't stop trying to reach out for the stallion but subdued By Athena herself. The goddess maybe was the happiest with the presence of the toddler in sanctuary and adopted him right away, ignoring her best friend's opinion, which in Pegasus' opinion was very un-Athena like.

"Peggy!" The adopted son of Athena who named Alpha called Pegasus.

Twitch, if you didn't believe that horse is ranked high as animal that capable of make expression like human you would if you see Pegasus now. The bringer of thunderbolt was undoubtedly twitching his eyes in annoyance.

Very expressive… indeed.

Athena cooed, "How adorable… he give you a nickname… Peggy."

Gold saints who gathered not far from them in the Athena's garden, most of them were trying to not laugh but it was hard. The Scorpio saint was very tempted to join his goddess in teasing the celestial steed but he might get killed in the process, and he didn't need Aquarius' warning glare to know it.

"Athena… my dear friend…" Pegasus stressed, "Can you please refresh my mind of why you chose to be guardian or earth and human race again?" He asked in low tone, "As far as I remember you are the only one who was willing to accept that duty when Lord Zeus decided to…" He tried to ponder the correct word, "Let his children to inherit this duty." On his mind Pegasus himself was aware at hilarity of his word, since when the main duty of King of God was inheritable when the title was not passed down? "None of your siblings were ecstatic with the prospect of this task… dealing with…" He said as glanced at yawning toddler who snuggled to Athena's arms cutely. "These troublesome human."

Athena chuckled softly, she was well aware what Pegasus wanted to imply. "I love this world Pegasus… " She muttered softly as lulled the child on her arms to sleep. "It's not as beautiful as realm of god in exterior but… inside…" She cooed lovingly, "Human make this world full of color with their life, they might be fragile existence compared to celestial being like us but… in that short span of their life…"

"They were conquered by emotion… they will life with purpose which make them willing to do anything to achieve what they want, but in that quest of life in the same time they would be greedy, lusting, yearning for something that lowly human should not touch." Pegasus muttered as his wings wrapped his body gently. "Yes... full of life indeed those human…" He spat sarcastically.

Athena saddened by his words then asked, "Do you… hate human? Or do you look down upon them like the others."

"I don't hate them but my opinion of them not exactly great in good way." Pegasus replied tonelessly, "You of all people know why I think so."

Athena nodded, "Bellerophon… he was a man whose life was kept yearning for conquest." She muttered sadly, "Adventurous soul who live his life heroically."

"And ended his life as crippled man because he was too ambitious, not so heroic in my opinion." Pegasus spat venomously, "Hate me if you want Athena… but I never regret the day I threw him off of my back! A knight who was eaten by desire of conquest was no longer worthy to be my rider…"

Athena sighed, "Pegasus… I am so sorry but, you know… despite all of that there is also so many good thing in short life of human, they grow so fast… friendship, love, passion, dream, hate, anger… all emotions that seasoning their life." Athena said softly as her eyes darted at her saints, "They maybe selfish… but in the same time human can be the most selfless creature than even more noble, and shine brighter than gods…" She said as patted Alpha's head gently, combing his unruly brown mane.

Pegasus huffed, "Such fragile existence able to shine brighter than God?" The celestial steed repeated incredulously, "As if…"

The goddess of wisdom chuckled, "Do you know why stars is beautiful? Pegasus… even in moonless night, as long as stars were there it looks beautiful."

"Yes…. It is…" He agreed.

"They were beautiful because those tiny light shine in harmony, Apollo might be mad to me if I say this but… those tiny light of stars is like human, they have their own beauty that can be compared to blazing sun…" She muttered softly.

Pegasus looked at her then sighed, "Maybe… and Athena, you do know Hades. If he want it… he could extinguish that light as easy as turning his palm."

"… Hades could but Pegasus… even Hades can't destroy soul, he is able to take their life away but never their soul… God can lock and condemn soul but we never able to destroy soul… and…" She trailed off.

"Once God turned their eyes away that soul would return to circle of reincarnation which even beyond reach of Gods…" Pegasus continued, "Isn't it funny you Gods can choose to reincarnate, but human is beyond reach for God in realm of reincarnation?"

Athena chuckled softly, "Well…"

On the corner of his eyes Pegasus caught sight of Virgo saint smiling at him, Virgo's blue eyes mirroring his golden one. "Athena… did you ever saw Hades before I came?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "My uncle? No… I never since I descended from Olympus to earth." "I saw him…" Pegasus told her. "On my way to sanctuary that time."

"Where?" She asked in disbelief, "Hades is rarely step on earth, what might cause him to do so?"

Pegasus was hesitated before answered, "To see me…"

"What for?" She asked. "What he was doing?"

"He talked to me…" Pegasus answered curtly.

Athena gulped; her uncle was someone she respected but in the same time Hades always made her felt tense and uncomfortable around him. So far he had not declare a war against her but Hades surely would in the future for some reason. At least that was what he had implied the last time she saw him. "What did he tell you?"

Of all Olympian Hades was the one who unnerved her the most, unlike Poseidon who bluntly showed his hatred to human race and desire to wipe them away, Hades was subtle in showing his desire to conquer earth, but that's if Athena was right in deciphering his cryptic sentences about how he viewed human and earth. Hades was in equal power with Poseidon if not slightly stronger but he was God of underworld, if he was indeed wanted a war with her, Athena was sure her saints would be overwhelmed by Specter in term of number and also their immortality. But Hades unlike Poseidon didn't hate human but just like other God looked down upon them and how he viewed earth was, he though he could recreate it better than it was. If anything Athena can't find his point of view as something good for earth.

"A warning…" Pegasus muttered.

"What warning…?" Athena asked in desperate tone.

Pegasus shook his head, "I didn't bother to say it before because I though he was only joking… because that amused eyes of his clearly laughing at me. But…" Pegasus trailed off, "He said he… want me to be his and earth soon enough would not be the same as it was… "

Athena ran his fingers through lilac mane as her tears threatened to fall, "Another holy war would begin…"

review please!


	4. IMPOrTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Now... before anyone scream and asking why I discontinued this story... it have nothing to do with I am not interested of continuing this plot, I simply think I **'don't need'** this arc actually and it would be just a waste of time and spoiling your enjoyment of reading the next arc I prepared =_=

Let me explain that this story consist of 3 arc actually~  
- Origin ARC (age of myth story)  
-Circle of Fate ARC (LC time line which only consist of 1 chapter and already written)  
-God's war ARC (consist of original saint seiya story from anime+manga with 'different' plot) this one will be uploaded soon and will replace Origin of Pegasus saint story  
-The thirteenth ARC (Final arc which would consist of Tenkai Hen and so on~)

So... I will take out Origin arc, so...

Cardia-XIII, Jenny Devic, ssnw, Girl with Golden Heart, and all who read this story...

thank you for your support and don't be disappointed~ I am only throwing away this arc not the whole story ^^ and I am assure you the next ARC is undoubtedly BETTER and more well-written than this one!

So I will give some sneak peak for the next arc...

* * *

**My mortal body is already dead Athena...

* * *

**

_She knew what he wanted from her, she had heard the same request many times in their previous life. "Do I have to…?" She asked indignantly._

_"Do you want to see me dying?" He asked back._

_Sasha bit her bottom lip as tears once again threatened to pool on her eyes, "You are always like this… so considerate of me." She muttered in shaky voice, "And at the same time so cruel… to ask me to leave you dying each time."_

_"Athena…" He began, "I never want you to see me in such state, beside… remember that…" He trailed off as looked at Dohko and Shion who was being given emergency first aid by healers, they must be had told the servants to give him privacy for a while. "Those two… you have to pass them a duty they would shoulder from now on as the last survivors, just like we did Hakurei and Sage two centuries ago."_

_"...I know..."_

* * *

And btw this one is 2 century later which 13 years before the series start, right after Saga killed Shion...

* * *

**"Do you wish to atone for your sin?"** Asked Pegasus as his wings flapped wide, shadowing the Gemini saint from the moonlight.

Saga looked up as tears of regret and despair flowed endlessly from his blue eyes, "Yes... I would be more than happy to give my life."

The celestial steed huffed, **"Your life worth nothing if you die, and can you imagine what happened if you didn't continue this farce? Sanctuary will fall in chaos with disappearance of Athena, the death of Aiolos and you... and you do know all gold saints left are too young." **

"Then what should I do?" Saga asked in desperate tone. "I just can't..."

Pegasus folded it's wings as locked it's gaze to Saga, **"This is a test for Athena... I believe one day she will return and take her rightful place in sanctuary, till then... do the duty of a Pope is the least you can do. The pain of lies you will pile to hide your crime is considered as punishment... even though your evil side is the one who killed Shion and betray Athena..." **He trailed off, **"Your sin is letting yourself conquered by that evil... as much as I pity you, you have to bear with it." **

"I am understand..." He said as looked down, froze on his track. "This is all my fault..."

**"Saga..."**

He looked up hesitantly, "Yes... Pegasus..."

THe celestial steed inched closer to the fake pope and once again flapped his wing open as if wanted to intimidate him.** "If you wish... this might be ease yourself of your pain knowing you can do more than just acting as false pope, this is all for Athena..."**

Saga gulped, "What can I do?"

**"In this life... I want to be stronger... faster than before, even though fate will bring me back to my armor and goddess... I don't want to wait for fate therefore... in this life..." ** He trailed off, **"For the first time I will follow Athena's example to reincarnate within sanctuary's wall..."**

"You want to be raised in sanctuary?" Saga asked in disbelief.

**"Yes... and I will train earlier that I ever was in my previous life... and I will ensure that..."**

**"The next holy war would be the LAST war we have with HAdes!"

* * *

**

So what did you think? I this this plot is worth a shot~ and BTW the name of last arc I put on the list is the hint of real identity of Pegasus... BTW once again this is in the same universe as Origin arc. So it's the same Pegasus~

AND BTW the good news is Gold and Bronze drabble will be updated with 2 chaps! XD Since one is shonen-ai of Shaka X MU so... I feel bad for those who wait for this story but dislike shonen ai or this pairing so I will update extra chapter about Camus! Other saints involved but the star is Camus :) he he he... btw if there is anything you think is not made sense in my drabble... there is a reason why i put it in parody genre pals and it's short because that's why it's called drabble ;P even though I admit the last chap only half of usual length... but bear with it please!

enjoy my next show pals!


End file.
